


Стабилизация

by Nemhain



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будучи в мире читаури Локи отвык от полноценной работы органов чувств, не говоря уж об использовании магии. Ему нужно время, чтобы стабилизоваться в Мидгарде, но у него нет этого времени. Слава Имиру, есть и другие, более быстрые, способы наладить мироощущение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стабилизация

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natuzzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/gifts).



Локи чувствовал, как с трудом врывается в легкие воздух Мидгарда. Они неслись в убежище, оторвавшись от ЩИТа, а он пытался не отключиться. Он практически заново вспоминал, каково это – дышать. Да и не только дышать. Мир читаури был тенью по сравнению с людским царством, а уж по сравнению с Асгардом… Мир читаури не числился среди особо известных асам. Пожалуй, лишь Один знал о его существовании. Даже взгляд Хеймдаля не проникал туда, что уж говорить о радужном мосте. В этот мир ведут только корни Иггдрасиля, темные тропы, доступные лишь норнам и жукам-древоточцам. И ему, Локи.  
В мир читаури можно войти, но, как выяснилось, покинуть его можно лишь с помощью их лидера: в их мире нет магии, и лишь древний ритуал, ведомый одному ему, может отрыть тропу. Чтобы провести его, Локи потребовались годы на сборы крупиц энергии. Годы! На то, чтобы произнести слова призыва стража с той стороны тропы…  
Оказавшись в Мидгарде, Локи чуть не задохнулся. Будто бы к немому, глухому и слепому внезапно вернулись все чувства. А, кроме того, рядом была мощь тессеракта: магическая энергия сжала его со всех сторон, будто бы он оказался в толще воды, в океане, под тысячами атмосфер. Он должен был пропускать её через себя, преобразовывать, но едва мог это сделать. Если бы не точные структуры его посоха, вросшие в него формулы заклятий, через которые и надо-то было всего проводить поток – Локи, наверное, просто бы потерял сознание под тоннами энергии, в попытке её направить трясущимися руками.  
Когда они прибыли на базу и к машине стали подбегать люди, он снова был вынужден терпеть. Становилось легче, но он устал так, что был бы Одином – упал бы в сон.  
На счастье его он был куда большим, чем ас. Раздав приказы, он позволил прихваченному оперативнику ЩИТа помочь ему дойти до какого-то кабинета: Локи было всё равно, он бы сейчас и на пол лег посреди парковки, но самоуважение всё же не давало ему так сделать. Похоже на конференц зал – стулья и огромный стол посредине. Бог сел прямо на стол и положил посох рядом. Оперативник закрыл дверь и встал, вопросительно глядя на своего хозяина.

Локи нужно было быстрее привыкнуть ко всем ощущениям. И особенно к тому, что он был – йотуном. Он чувствовал стынущий в сердце лед, мощь руны Иса во всем своем существе. Холод не так пластичен, как тепло; ему нужны дни, чтобы стабилизироваться и без перепадов сил творить заклинания, а тем паче ясно думать.  
Он не собирался отдавать тессеракт читаури, как и Мидгард ему был не нужен. Но угроза Повелителя механических уродцев – не пустой звук. Тор наверняка уже извещен, что брат его объявился в Мидгарде. ЩИТ не заставит себя ждать. Локи нужны были дни, но у него было и часов на решение этого ребуса. С выгодой для себя, конечно.  
Но нет ничего того, что нельзя было бы взять у другого. Энергия жизни – её просто достать. Бог окинул взглядом человека.  
\- Твоё имя? – глухо выдохнул Локи.  
\- Соколиный Глаз, сэр.  
\- Повелитель.  
\- Соколиный Глаз, Повелитель.  
Локи снял шлем, поставил рядом. Конечно, конечно – парень же стрелок. Видать, меток. Но Локи привык, что ценной собаке всё-таки дают нормальное имя, а не звериную кличку.  
\- Каково твоё имя?  
\- Клинт Иствуд, Повелитель! – выдал мужчина. На последнем слоге он поперхнулся, будто не смог подавить смешок. – Прошу прощения. Клинт Бартон, Повелитель!  
Заклятие не может ослабеть, значит – сильные рефлексы. Локи ухмыльнулся. В ближайшие шесть часов ему не был нужен солдат: их не найдут за защитным куполом, а вне его задач пока не было. За это время сильный мужчина сможет восстановиться.  
\- Подойди.  
Мужчина подошел, встал прямо перед богом. Что ж, проверим, какие ещё рефлексы в тебе сильны…  
Бог протянул руку, Бартон непонимающе на неё покосился.  
\- Ближе, - мягко «попросил» Локи.  
Тот сделал ещё пару шагов, и бог смог дотянуться до его щеки. Мужчина будто бы горел – подушечкам пальцев было почти горячо. Но Локи знал: это он сам – холоден. Кожу защипало, будто бы обморожение начало оживать. Хорошо.  
Локи ласково провел пальцам по щеке Клинта, спустился на мускулистую шею и почувствовал его пульс. Бог внезапно понял, как отчаянно ему не хватало рядом – живого существа. Это называется … тоской? Он взял Бартона за подбородок.  
\- Ближе, - шепнул он, едва ощутимо притягивая мужчину к себе.  
Локи коснулся своими ледяными губами горячих губ человека. Легко, едва-едва, будто дева в первую свою ночь с мужчиной, и почти сразу, едва почувствовав тепло, поспешил отстраниться, но Бартон не дал – подался вперед сам, впился в его губы своими, углубляя поцелуй. Йотун почувствовал, как вместе с теплом в него начинает течь желание. Локи рассмеялся, мужчина отстранился – синие глаза подернулись пленкой инея.  
\- Охренеть, Повелитель, - многозначительно заметил он.  
Локи собрался было что-то ответить, но Клинт схватил его под затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал снова, жадно и голодно. Бог был так ошарашен, что даже и не подумал возмутиться. А руки Клинта дерзко прошлись вниз, к бедрам Локи, вцепились в них, притягивая вплотную к мужчине. Локи от неожиданности дернул рукой и столкнул шлем со стола: глухой звук упавшего доспеха. Ему на миг показалось, что сильные пальцы Бартона, сминающие его ягодицы, прожгут плотную кожу штанов, но – всё равно: он пил, он жрал желание, он впитывал энергию, которую с такой готовностью предлагал ему Бартон.  
Что происходило в голове агента с позывным «Соколиный Глаз», что он так отчаянно предлагает впиться в свое сердце не только нитью заклятия? Будто бы Локи было дело. Он обнял бедра мужчины своими, попытался пробраться ладонями под его одежду… но не мог найти края или застежки - чего-либо, что помогло бы ему коснуться голой кожи.  
Клинт оторвался от его губ, чтобы вздохнуть. Его губы лихорадочно скользнули по щеке бога, на его шею, ниже … и не только губы. Бартон зажал зубами складку кожи, и от этого «укуса» пробежала легкая приятная дрожь. Локи дергано вздохнул – зрение помутилось на миг.  
Раздалось какое-то звякание, Клинт ругнулся: он пытался расправиться с одеждой Локи, но выходило у него плохо. Тот приказал:  
\- Разденься.  
Да, так будет проще, подумалось ему. И это, кажется, была последняя мысль. Дальше Локи завороженно проследил, как Клинт выбрался из бронежилета, автоматически расстегивая пряжки на своих одеждах. Потом смертный потянул с себя через голову рубашку. Толстыми змеями шевельнулись на точеных руках мышцы, и терпение бога, как перетянутая тетива, лопнуло… Он подался вперед, коснулся ладонями голой горячей кожи, прильнул к ней губами, стал беспорядочно покрывать грудь Клинта поцелуями вперемешку с укусами. Тот стесняться не думал: его первый громкий стон влился в уши бога прелестной музыкой, когда Локи, зажав губами сосок, щекотал его своим языком.  
Бессмертный чувствовал, как скользят по плечам, спине, груди, будто слепые, сильные пальцы, оставляя после себя ощущение прочерченных раскаленными угольками линий ожогов. Под кожу вливался огонь, рассасываясь невообразимой сладостью. В конце концов, они добрались до края штанов. Локи не увидел, скорее – почувствовал, как напрягся мужчина, как ударила кровь в его мускулы, в усилии. Послышался треск: Бартону совершенно не хотелось разгадывать загадку застежек из другого мира, и он предпочел рвануть по проторенному пути шва, но ему это естественно не удалось. Локи отвлекся, чтобы избавиться от помехи. Он только развязал штаны, как Клинт завалил его на стол и уже сам стащил их вместе с бельем до колен.  
Казалось, бесчувственные синие глаза не должны выражать ничего. Одурманенный заклятием, он должен быть совершенно послушной игрушкой. Но нет – Бартон явно не был непричастен к происходящему эмоционально: за темной синью Локи видел жажду. Его ладони проскользили по бледной груди бога. Тот выгнулся им на встречу…  
\- Повелитель, - зачарованно процедил Клинт.  
\- Мой, - выдохнул Локи.  
Бартон нагнулся вперед, но он был ниже и просто не дотянулся бы до уха Локи, чтобы согласно повторить:  
\- Мой Повелитель.  
Ладонь Клинта накрыла пах Локи, пальцы сомкнулись вокруг уже напряженного члена. Смертный проскользил языком по груди бога, вниз вдоль изящного сильного тела.  
Локи понимал, что произошло, но ощущения его с этим не коррелировали: вспыхнувшее внутри пламя едва ли могло иметь началом сомкнувшиеся на члене губы Бартона. Тот сжал головку члена губами, стал медленно вбирать плоть в рот… А потом Локи уже перестал разделять ощущения: разве что – стонами и малопонятными междометиями… Жар разгорался внутри, и Локи казалось, что он, наконец-то, вдохнул полностью, и этот вдох застрял в его грудной клетке драгоценной дрожью.  
Локи двинул бедрами вверх, придерживая Бартона за затылок, чтобы тот не смел отстраниться. В какой-то момент, йотун осознал, что ему стало проще это делать, - Клинт ухитрился стянуть с него один сапог и штанину, и он смог раздвинуть ноги и опереться о столешницу. Клинт не преминул положением воспользоваться, и начал разминать промежность Локи пальцами. Нетерпеливо, напористо, жестко ... А в какой-то момент он задел внутри точку…  
Это было невообразимо. От дрожи и наслаждения Локи не мог соображать, только чувствовать всем существом, как вплавливается обратно, в полотно мира и как растворяется в эйфории полноценных ощущений. Но ему нужно было больше. Больше…  
\- Возьми меня, - он облизал пересохшие губы.  
\- Да, - как-то дергано ответил Бартон. Голос его дрожал, но руки – нет: Локи грубо притянули к краю стола, который он почувствовал копчиком, и развели ноги шире…  
Смертный входил в него медленно, а потом замер и, казалось, не думал двигаться. Он уперся взмокшим лбом в грудь бога и натужно дышал. Локи не мог терпеть больше – казалось, сердце сейчас вырвется из груди.  
\- Двигайся… - охрипший шепот.  
\- Да, мой Повелитель…  
И Клинт двинул бедрами. Перед глазами у Локи поплыло, пламя жизни и желания полыхало в нем, наслаждение заливало его… Бартон хрипел и стонал, упираясь лбом в плечо, двигаясь, двигаясь, двигаясь… В какой-то миг плотина не выдержала, и обжигающая энергия прорвала преграды, затапливая всё, грозясь навсегда остановить мир в этом моменте - застыть жидким пламенем в легких.  
Но Локи победоносно протолкнул его внутрь себя хриплым вдохом. Он глухо смеялся.

Бартон плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой, вцепился ладонями в края раковины, будто бы ноги не держали, и передернул плечами. Черт! Всё перевернулось с ног на голову. Говорят, перевозбудился – холодный душ. А если у твоего возбуждения – обжигающе ледяные пальцы и мертвенно холодные губы? На, отсоси? Да честно признаться, Бартон бы и отсосал. А потом и вдул … Вдул бы он Локи только так.  
Соколиный Глаз посмотрел поверх раковины в зеркало, и ничего впечатляющего, кроме мешков под глазами, там не увидел. Сольвейг говорил, что ничего не помнит, и вообще никто не должен. Что то было – заклятие. Но Клинт помнил. Не всё, но… Да, он знал, что Локи собирался убить их всех, был близок к убийству Коулсона, хотел захватить мир с помощью инопланетных уродцев, да и вообще – палец в рот не клади, по локоть руку откусит. Но единственное, о чем он мог думать, когда слышал это имя, так это о том, что хотел бы, мать его, ещё раз захлебнуться в купели, полной растопленного льда. Хотел бы шепнуть, задыхаясь от желания: «Да, мой Повелитель».


End file.
